Alpha-13
Alpha-13, also known as Gray, was an ARC Trooper Commander in the Republic’s clone army during the Clone Wars. Gray was assigned to Jedi Generals Mecear and Scarmed who commanded the 479th Star Corps. Biography Gray began his life as one of only one hundred Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando bred on Kamino. Along with the other ARC’s Gray was trained by Jango Fett to be deadly, unstoppable worriers. From the very start of his training Gray showed flair and exceptional skill in handling weaponry making him an almost unstoppable worrier in battle. Like all of his fellow ARC’s Gray was placed in stasis on Kamino following the completion of his training. The Clone Wars Two months after the Clone Wars began at the Battle of Geonosis, Gray and the rest of the ARC’s were released from stasis to protect Kamino from the advancing Confederacy army. Gray did his duty and helped defend Kamino from the Confederacy. Following the victory at Kamino Gray was transferred to the 479th Star Corps under the command of Jedi Generals Mecear, and Scarmed. Gray quickly established a relationship with the Jedi Generals who held him at high esteem. It was not long before Gray saw his first battle amongst the soldiers of the GAR at the Battle of Hitta. However Gray did not spend much time performing special ops missions; instead he was transferred to the role of Clone Marshal Commander of the 479th, after the Commander Remond suffered serious injuries in an explosion in the early hours of the battle, and was transferred to Coruscant for Bacta treatment. Gray showed exceptional skill in leading the large groups of men, in which his new role required. Gray used his advanced training to perform advanced tactical and strategically moves with the infantry on the ground, easily winning the battle. Reunited with Raft Dangar In the battle following being appointed Clone Marshal Commander, Gray was sent to raid the droid factories on the planet of Messma, a desert world in the Outer Rim. As his troops raided the factories Gray and Mecear proceeded to evacuate the prisoners in the detention blocks, knowing that some may be allies of the Republic. As they raided cell after cell Gray and Mecear came across Raft Dangar and his brother Conan who were being held prisoners. Gray instinctively recognized Raft as the Training Sergeant who he befriended on Kamino, and ordered Raft and Conan out of their cell. As they ran to their gunship the building began to fall down around them. Eventually the group made it to the gunship and were flown up to the Republic cruisers in orbit. After the battle Raft agreed to serve the Republic in their time of need and became a Commanding Officer of the 479th. The founding of the 91st After numerous battles in charge of the 479th Gray was finally relieved of his position as Clone Marshal Commander when Commander Remond returned from his Bacta treatment. After having seen first hand how great his skills could work to effect when leading numerous infantry soldiers Gray quickly saw the need for a group of elite commandos to be commanded by him for the most dangerous missions. Gray recruited 300 men from many units in the GAR for an intense training raceme in which only 170 would successfully become a member of Gray’s new group of commandos. After 3 weeks of intense training Gray selected the 170 men which he would train to become the most deadly soldiers. To help him train the troops Gray recruited, Raft Dangar, a mercenary and Gray’s friend which he was reunited with during the Battle a Hitta; Alpha Squad, a clone commando squad whom Gray fought beside and befriended during the initial months of the war. Apperances *''Raft Dangar Chapter 1: A New Beginning'' *''Raft Dangar Chapter 2: New Colours'' *''Republic Commando: Delta Squad- Chapter 3'' Category:Advanced Recon Commandos Category:Males Category:Republic Army officers